My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash's Idol
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Neo takes Rainbow Dash to meet her all time favorite celebrity and hero, Daring Do.
1. Chapter 1 Autograph From Daring Do

My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash's Idol

Chapter 1

Autograph From Daring Do

Twilight and her friends were hanging out together in the throne room, everyone was there, except for Neo. 3 days ago, Neo left and went to perform in concert in Manehatten, they weren't sure when he was going to be back, but they talked about him every day and couldn't wait to see him again. Rarity was a little disappointed that she couldn't go with him since she had always wanted to visit Manehatten someday, but she knew that she would be able to go there someday.

As they were talking, they heard the castle door open and close, they looked and saw Neo coming into the throne room. The ponies all smiled and they came over and greeted Neo. They all gave him hugs and said they had all missed him. They were happy he was home and they wanted to hear all about the trip. Neo came in and sat down in his throne while his friends waited for him to tell him all about the trip and the concert.

And so Neo told them all about the trip, including the concert, places he visited, ponies he met, and autographs he signed. Then Neo took something out of his pocket, he opened it, showed it to his friends and they saw that it was an autograph from Daring Do. Rainbow Dash couldn't believe it, she said, "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh." She flew over to Neo and said, "You met Daring Do, the Daring Do, the adventurous daredevil and best pony in comic books ever Daring So?" Neo said, "Yes Rainbow." Rainbow Dash was so shocked, she wanted to know how he met her.

Neo said that not far from where he performed his concert, there was a hotel that had a ballroom where all the celebrities in Equestria would hang out. While he was in Manehatten, he happened to run into the famous Countless Coloratura, and she took him to that hotel and they hung out there for a while. Celebrities who were there included Countless Coloratura, the famous high class pony Fancy Pants, the minotaur named Iron Will, a pop singer pony named Sapphire Shores, a pony model named Fleur Dis Lee and Daring Do. While Neo hung out there, he met Daring Do and struck up a conversation with her, she was very nice and even gave him her autograph.

Rainbow Dash was still shocked, she couldn't believe that Neo met Daring Do, the famous treasure hunter. Rainbow Dash was obsessed with Daring Do comic books, she had collected 100's of them and she was Daring Do's biggest fan, and she also had a dream of meeting her one day.

Neo went to his room and unpacked a few things that he had taken with him on the trip, then Rainbow Dash came into his room and asked if Neo could take her to meet Daring Do. Neo was tired after his trip and his performance and didn't really feel like traveling again. But Rainbow Dash actually got down on her knees and begged for Neo to take her to meet Daring Do.

Rainbow Dash could go to Manehatten herself to meet her, but only Neo knows where this place is where she can find her. Rainbow Dash even gave Neo sad eyes and even said she would make it worth his while. And after a few minutes of her begging to him, Neo finally agreed to take Rainbow Dash to Manehatten to meet Daring Do. But she's gonna owe him for this.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Back to Manehatten

My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash's Idol

Chapter 2

Back to Manehatten

Neo had agreed to take Rainbow Dash to meet her idol Daring Do in Manehatten, to get there fast, they both flew to Manehatten. As they flew to Manehatten, Rainbow Dash couldn't wait to meet Daring Do and all she could think about was Daring Do.

When they got to Manehatten, they took a walk around the city and looked at the sites. Rainbow Dash was mesmerized by the city, she had never been to Manehatten before and now she was seeing it for the very first time. Neo and Rainbow Dash walked over to the hotel where the celebrities hung out quite often, they went into the hotel and walked into the ballroom.

But they were surprised to see that Daring Do was not there, the only celebrities who were still there were Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee, and there was another celebrity there named Hoity Toity. Rainbow Dash asked where Daring Do was but Neo didn't have an answer, Neo asked a ballroom manager about Daring Do and the manager said that Daring Do had left for the day, but she would be back tomorrow.

Rainbow Dash was very disappointed, she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to wait. But Neo said there was no point in staying there if Daring Do had left for the day, but to make it easier for her, Neo booked a room for him and Rainbow Dash for the night at the hotel so that Rainbow Dash would be able to see Daring Do right away the next day.

Neo and Rainbow Dash went to their room, Rainbow Dash was still feeling disappointed that she didn't get to meet Daring Do today. But Neo told her that she'll get to meet her tomorrow and everything will be fine, but Rainbow Dash wasn't sure if she could wait until tomorrow.

That night, Neo slept very well while Rainbow Dash had trouble sleeping, all she could think about was meeting Daring Do and she just couldn't wait. Rainbow Dash read one of her Daring Do comic book as she laid in bed, but eventually, Rainbow Dash finally fell asleep while still thinking about meeting Daring Do.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Rainbow Dash Meets Daring Do

My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash's Idol

Chapter 3

Rainbow Dash Meets Daring Do

The next day, Rainbow Dash got up right away and dashed to the ballroom to see Daring Do, but the ballroom hadn't been opened yet, so she had to wait a little longer, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could wait.

Rainbow Dash went back to her room and waited some more, and at the same time, Neo was just getting up. Neo tried to keep Rainbow Dash occupied for the next few hours since he wasn't sure when Daring Do would be there. Finally around 11:00, Neo and Rainbow Dash went to the ballroom, they were still quite a few celebrities there, Rainbow Dash looked around room, and then at last, she finally saw Daring Do.

Rainbow Dash's eyes went wide open and she just stared at her, she couldn't believe she was finally seeing Daring Do in person. Rainbow Dash kept saying, "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh." As she stared at Daring do. Sadly Rainbow Dash had to wait a little while longer to meet her because there was a line of ponies who were wanting to get her autograph.

Rainbow Dash got in line and waited her turn, but each passing minute, she got more and more desperate to meet her. When it was finally her turn, Rainbow Dash walked up to Daring Do, Daring Do grinned at her and Rainbow Dash was speechless at first. Then she said, "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh, it's really you, you're Daring Do." Daring Do was kind of surprised by Rainbow Dash's behavior and said, "Yeah, I'm Daring Do."

Rainbow Dash said that she was her biggest fan and had collected over 100 comic books about her, Daring Do was happy to meet a fan so dedicated to her and they both talked for a few minutes. Neo watched Rainbow Dash talk to Daring Do and was finally happy that Rainbow Dash finally got to meet the pony that she idolizes.

Then Daring Do gave Rainbow Dash her a comic book with her autograph and she even got a picture taken with her. Rainbow Dash still couldn't believe that she was finally meeting the pony that she idolizes so much, and it was an honor for her. Even after getting her autographed comic book and picture taken with Daring Do, Rainbow Dash didn't want to leave, but sadly she couldn't stay any longer because there was a line of ponies waiting to get Daring Do's autograph. So Rainbow Dash gave Daring Do a hug, she said goodbye and it was a honor to finally meet her, Daring Do felt the same way and she said farewell to her biggest fan.

Finally Rainbow Dash left with a big smile as she looked at her autographed comic book and picture of her and Daring Do, she was even thinking about getting the autographed comic book and picture framed.

Then Neo checked out of the hotel and he and Rainbow Dash flew out of Manehatten and were on their way back to Ponyville, Rainbow Dash couldn't stop looking at the picture of her and Daring Do. But then, she put it away and challenged Neo to a flying race back to Ponyville, Neo accepted and they raced each other back to Ponyville.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
